Little Red Riding Hood
by RedKnite
Summary: This is my first story so please be nice. Red is a world famous assassin, murderer, and all around criminal. Blake is the leader of the biggest crime underground crime network on remnant, Weiss is a heiress, and Yang is a petty thief and hacker. There is plenty of gore in some chapters.
1. Little Red Riding Hood ch1

**I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do.**

* * *

><p>The girl in red was dangerous. Everyone knew that. If you got on her bad side she would rip you apart, leaving you a bloody mess. Sometimes she even left her victims alive, far to traumatized to give any information leading to her capture or more likely death, what so ever, especially with their severed vocal cords and missing arms.<p>

So knowing this it it's not too big of a surprise that the biggest crime boss in all of remnant was terrified when Red showed up in her office with her infamous scythe strapped to her back, though she would never show it.

"Hello Little Red Riding Hood. What brings you here?" said Blake. Little Red Riding Hood was the name the media had given her based on the red cloak she always wore.

"Oh, I'm just looking for someone: Adam Taurus. I've heard he works for you. Where is he?" If anyone else was asking Blake would simply pull out the hand gun she kept on her person at all times, but seeing as this was Red doing that would only get her horribly mutilated and probably killed. As that was not an option she could either lie or tell Red where Adam was which she was loathed to do seeing as he had once been her mentor. Adam had taught her everything she knew about fighting and she still cared for him somewhat, though not nearly enough to see if the rumors that Red could always tell when someone was lying were true.

"He's in Vacuo to assassinate-"

"Thank you for the intel," and tossed Blake a suitcase. Inside was 5 million lien. When Blake looked back up Red was gone.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood ch2

**I do not own RWBY. Warring torture if you are not comfortable reading torture do not read this. Also needles if you can't read about needles don't read this.**

* * *

><p>Adam, Red discovered, was exceptionally hard to find. He made sure not to leave a paper trail at all and on the rare occasion that he got caught on camera the video was tampered with. The best she could do was figure out that he had met with a small time information broker which when interrogated led her though a few people and finally to the White Fang, run by Blake Belladonna. Red was not going to be happy when she found him. He made her kill twelve people! (Everyone she came in contact with except Blake) She even had to make contact with the leader of the White Fang! Killing someone so important without thinking through all the implications is generally a bad idea, so she had to show herself to someone.<p>

There was only one reason a high level operative of the White Fang like Adam would be in Vacuo: to assassinate Sasha Peirce. Sasha is a notoriously racist politician in Vacuo the White Fang would love to see dead.

Red got on her private airship to go to Vacuo. When she got there she started conducting surveillance on Sasha looking for the three best places to assassinate her from. These turned out to be a roof top that has line of sight on a street she goes down every day consistently, a coffee shop where she could be poisoned easily, and a cliché back alley. If Adam decided to kill her there it annoy her to no end, because really a dark alley? She didn't want people like them to get a bad rap.

Red set up hidden cameras to watch each location and waited. In only four hours Adam appeared on the roof with a sniper rifle. _At least it's not the alley_ Red thought. Red made her way over to a tall tree with a great view of Adam and climbed up onto it, readied crescent rose, aimed, and waited for him to shoot.

She may as well let him do what he came here to do. It would help keep her on the crime bosses good side. Granted killing one of her best people probably wasn't the best way of going about that, but that couldn't be helped.

He fired. Knowing him he had hit his target so she shot him in the legs. _That should keep him still._ Red figured_ even if he remains conscious he won't be able to get very far. The worst that could happen is he crawls off the building which would end my fun prematurely._

Red climbed out of the tree and went over to the building Adam was on top of. She climbed the stairs up to the third story, but right before she reached the top she found the White Fang assassin lying on the stairs, passed out.

"You got farther that I expected. Good for you," and she kicked him over onto his back. She pulled out a roll of bandages and bound the two stumps he had for legs now, so he wouldn't die from blood loss. She really did have powerful bullets. The girl picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She wound her way back to her airship with Adam and dumped him in the medical bay and hooked him up to a sedative and blood to keep him asleep and alive. She strapped him down with dust infused metal anyway.

Red piloted the airship back to Vale and landed it a few blocks from one of her safe houses. She put the unconscious criminal in a black van she kept in the aircraft and drove him to her safe house. Red rolled Adam onto a stretcher and wheeled him out of the van and into the building where he was then brought down into the basement which Red had converted into a dungeon/torture chamber. He was then lifted into a metal chair and strapped down. Red went over to the cart of blades of various shapes sizes as well as a few other tools such as a drill and pliers.

Adam was starting to wake up, his eyelids were fluttering and he was moving a little. When he woke Red had a large scalpel and a huge grin on her face.

"How are you? I bet your knees hurt considering they're only half there." Adam only glared in response. "Nothing to say? That's fine. Let's get down to business then." Red used the scalpel to cut away his suit, careful not to cut him yet, revealing a toned stomach and a six pack.

"You've got abs." Red whistled "I'll take them." The psychopath slowly started to cut a rectangle around his abdomen, Adam barely managing to hold in a scream. When a significant amount of blood began pouring from the wound she reached for a syringe with a clear liquid inside.

"It's a type of sedative," Red explained "it will slow your heart rate so you don't run out of blood, but it leaves you perfectly awake and feeling. Perfect for my needs." She pressed the needle into his neck and pushed down the plunger. After about thirty seconds the blood flow began to lessen.

"There all better." Red smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. Red grabbed the scalpel and continued cutting Adam open. After she finished the rectangle she put down the scalpel and picked up a large kitchen knife.

"Now to peel of the skin." The girl wiggled the knife into the cut she had made and raised it prying up his flesh. That was all Adam could take; he let out a full throated scream. Red, in response, let out a girlish giggle.

"Finally! I've been waiting for a while now. I'm impressed most people would have started begging by now." Red grabbed the thick sheet of flesh she pried from her victim and gingerly pulled it away from him. Left behind was a glistening wall of muscle.

"Please," Adam moaned.

"Please what? Use your words."

"Please stop. I tell you anything."

"What like the name of your boss?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"Oh, I know. She's the one that told me where you were." Adams face grew horrified and confused then changed to anger. "I didn't even have to torture her. I asked she answered."

"No. She cared about me! I taught her how to fight! How to survive! She wouldn't just betray me!"

"I think you may have overestimated how much she cares for you. Judging by how she acted with me… none." Adam looked devastated. His fledgling and supposed friend had given him to Little Red Riding Hood.

"You know I'm pretty annoyed with you. When I was looking for you I had to kill twelve people! I do not like being forced to kill people. I do it for pleasure, and business; not because someone else made me." Red walked over to her cart and grabbed a hand held buzz saw. She brought it down to press lightly against his wrist.

Red noticed the twitch of fear on his face and smiled comfortingly. Adams screams were beautiful as blood and gore sprayed from his wrist. Red picked up his hand and set it on the cart next to his skin.

"You're bleeding a lot even with the sedative. I think I'll have to cauterize it," Red smirked devilishly. Adam's torturer got a blow torch from her many tools and set it alight. Red brought it down to the stump where Adams hand used to be. She burned the flesh beyond all recognition as Adam cried and screamed for her to stop.

"No." This continued for several hours, removing his arms legs, and other parts. When Red finally used a handsaw to decapitate him, she, and the room, where covered in blood. Red dropped all Adam's body parts into a body bag except his hand; she dropped that in a jar of formaldehyde to keep as a remembrance of him.

She dragged the body bag out into the van then proceeded to drive twenty miles to the agreed meeting point where she got out of the van and carried Adam's remains over a few feet and set them down and she waited. Six minutes later Jackie Hoffman drove up in her sports car.

"Is he in that bag?" Jackie asked as she got out with a large briefcase. _Idiot. You don't show off the payment like that. It was asking to be double crossed._

_Of course he's in the bag. What else would be in the bag? And if there was something else in the bag I would be trying to trick you into thinking otherwise so why ask? _But Red didn't say this instead she said "Yes"

"Then here," and she held out the briefcase. _Really you're not even going to check to see if I'm telling the truth?_ But Red saw no need to complicate things and walked over to grab the briefcase. _If this is a trap it's a bad one. _Red grabbed the briefcase opened it checking to see if an appropriate amount of money was there. It was, so she turned around got in her van and drove off. Time to go home.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood ch3

**I do not own RWBY **

**Yang's pov**

"And again I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to bump into you," Yang added as she patted her on the back, using the opportunity to snatch the gold necklace she wore. It was getting late Yang noticed she had better go home, she had made a great haul: eight wallets, five watches, two necklaces, two rings, and a two thousand lien gift card for Martha's, a high end clothing store. She knew someone who might not even charge her for the exchange from card to cash. She would have to talk to her sometime soon. She took out all the money from the wallets and left them in the nearest mailbox; the postal service would return them. The pickpocket began making her way toward her favorite pawnshop that didn't ask too many questions on how its wares were obtained: Tucson's Pawnshop. It was only another two blocks to the pawnshop when she heard someone addressing her.

"Hey, blondie you wanna have some fun tonight?" this coming from a tall, roughly nineteen year old man. He had a strong jaw, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She might even have considered going home with him had he not been such an obvious asshole.

"No, thank you," Yang sighed, preparing for a fight.

"You sure, because from the look of that shirt I think you do." _Yep you're definitely going to get punched._

"Yes, I'm sure," Yang said and punched him. There was a snap. _Huh, I didn't think I punched him hard enough to break his nose._

"Aww fuck, bitch you broke my nose," the intended rapist cried.

"Yeah, and I'll break your arm if you don't fuck off." He glared at her, but stumbled away. She walked the rest of the way to the pawnshop without interruption. As Yang pushed open the door she heard a tiny bell ring, alerting Tucson to her presence.

"Yang! Good to see you. How you been?"

"I've been good Tucson. I've got a lot for you today."

"You always have a lot for me," Tucson replied. Yang smirked as she pulled out the five watches, two rings, and two necklaces.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. I'll give you seven hundred and fifty thousand."

"One mil." Tucson raised an eyebrow.

"Eight fifty."

"Deal." Tucson scooped up everything and brought it with him into the back room. When he returned he handed her a large wad of cash, almost too big to be carried like that. She quickly counted it: eight hundred and fifty thousand.

"Thank you, see you again soon."

"Looking forward to it." Yang walked out of the shop, ringing the little bell again. The thief made her way home, but when she got there, the door was unlocked. Crouching, she slowly opened the door and walked in. She heard the TV playing; there was an advertisement for Pumpkin Pete's. She carefully made her way into the living room where the TV was and sitting on the couch was… her little sister.

"Hi Yang," came Ruby's chirpy voice.

"Oh, Ruby, it's just you. I thought someone broke into our house. Why are you home so early anyways?"

"All my friends were busy, so I came home. I guess I'll have to settle for my big sister." Ruby joked.

"So what do want to do little sis?"

"Maybe watch a movie?"

"Sounds great! I've wanted to see Grim by Moonlight for a while."

"Isn't that a horror movie?" asked Ruby, sounding a little apprehensive.

"Yeah, but you don't need to be worried, you'll have your big sis by you the whole time." Ruby's face brightened and she hopped off the couch and disappeared in a blur of rose petals, then reappeared a second later with her cloak.

"Let's go!"

**Ruby's pov**

_A movie. That's great, she doesn't get to spend enough time with her sister. If only it wasn't a horror movie where she has to fake reactions. If it was an action flick, the reaction would be genuine, but with a horror movie she has to hold in her laughing and smiling and feign disgust and fear._

Red, or Ruby as she was called by her friends, was well aware that her love of pain and violence was seen as abnormal and generally frowned upon, but she could not fathom why. _Lots of people liked violence and showed it quite openly, but when she did so she was called a psychopath and a freak. Then when she did the opposite and pretended to hate violence in all its forms as society said was appropriate, she was believed to be innocent, which was completely ridiculous. Being thought innocent was a lot better than being thought a psycho._ Don't get Red wrong, she most certainly does not think she is a normal, fully functioning member of society. She knows she's sick, but doesn't get why everyone thinks that from what she says.

"Two tickets for Grim by Moonlight please," and handed the theater attendant fifty lien. Yang was handed the tickets and they went inside.

"Hey, Rubes, do you want popcorn or anything?"

"Do they have cookies?" Ruby scanned the different candies. It might surprise you to know that the assassin and murderer could enjoy something as simple as cookies, but her love of them was not part of her act at all. Cookies were starting to border on an addiction for her.

"Yes we do, but only chocolate chip," the woman behind the counter answered.

"I'll have three please." Yang and Ruby went inside the theater and Ruby went right up and got front row seats. She would rather like horror movies if she didn't have to pay attention to her reactions the whole time. It started out somewhat creepily, so she snuggled up next to her sister. By the end of the movie Yang was thoroughly spooked and Ruby was pretending to be terrified. She might decide to have a nightmare, which was always pretty amusing.

**Blake's Pov**

Blake had decided: she was going to find Red and get her on the payroll. Having such an infamous and powerful piece would undoubtedly prove useful and from how she had acted earlier, she had no grudge against the White Fang. Red had given her a decent amount of money in exchange for the location of one of Blake's top operatives. Said operative had gone missing and was most likely dead. This had happened during his assignment, but the mission had been completed, so either Red had waited to take out Adam until after he had completed his mission or done it for him. It was one of those two and not "she simply didn't have a good opportunity before then," because Blake knew how those kinds of assassinations were done: you got into position and waited. This would have been the best opportunity to kill him, leaving his mission unfulfilled, but this was not the case. So best case scenario, she actually liked the White Fang and would help them with little to no persuasion, worst case scenario she doesn't like the White Fang and was simply being fair. With generous persuasion, she could still be convinced. Coming to this conclusion, Blake used her pervasive network of eyes and ears to try and find Red. This left her with nothing to do on the most important front at the moment so; she decided she would personally look into Red. Knowing what she did about Red finding her would be difficult she was not the kind of person that would leave a finger print lying around, but she did always deal with her clients face to face, which is part of the reason she killed many of them. If she could track down whoever hired Red, she could find her. Whoever hired her, hired her to kill Adam, so who had the motivation resources and will to get Red to kill him? The most likely candidate was Jackie Hoffman. _I think I'll pay her a visit._


	4. Little Red Riding Hood ch4

**If you haven't heard Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY and Red Vs. Blue and a major part of Rooster Teeth, is sick and in critical condition and I would appreciate it if you would donate to help pay for his medical bills at MontyandSheena if you can.**

**I do not own RWBY **

**Blake's pov**

Blake drove an inconspicuous Honda Fit to Jackie's mansion and let herself in using a gummy bear to simulate a finger print. _How has no one fixed this yet? _Blake wondered. Blake walked purposefully to Jackie's bedroom, she had looked at the floor plans before she left, they weren't hard to find. Jackie's bedroom was mostly purple; the walls were a light shade, but the bed was a richer color.

Blake pulled out her pistol and walked over to her bed. She was sound asleep. Blake aimed a few inches left of Jackie's head and fired; Jackie bolted upright and nearly screamed, but Blake covered her mouth. When she removed her hand Jackie asked who she was in a terrified whisper.

"I represent a party interested in an assassin you hired recently."

"The girl in red?" _she didn't say "Red" or "Little Red Riding Hood," so she didn't even know Red's moniker, which was not particularly surprising. Any information at all about Red was difficult to obtain, even something as superficial as a moniker. _

"How did you contact her?"

"I talked with Xavier Bricks. He told me the person I needed dead would be killed and I would be contacted after it was done."

"Where did you meet Xavier?"

"Junior's club."

Junior's club was at the high end of back alley clubs. They had relatively decent security, but not enough to stop fifty trained killers.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" one of Blake's men shouted. After a little reluctance resulting in three deaths everyone did.

"Is Xavier here?" Blake asked "No?" she questioned when no one answered. "Junior have you had anyone here by the name Xavier?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Junior answered.

"I'm looking for someone. How about, who did Jackie Hoffman talk to when she was here, I know she was."

"Yes, she was she talked with a tall blonde woman and that's it, no one else. I think she called herself Ashley though."

"Okay, does anyone know Ashley?"

"She gave me this number," said a man in his early twenties, while holding up a napkin with a number on it, his hand trembling slightly. Blake walked over to him and snatched the napkin, putting the number into her phone.

She held the phone by the man's ear and said quietly "Is this Ashley?" telling him what to say. After a second he repeated her, and Blake quickly brought the phone back to her ear hearing

"-ere you expecting someone else, David?"

"I suppose I was," Blake answered as she walked out of the club gesturing for her men to come with her.

"Who is this?" Ashley said sounding deadly serious.

"Is this Xavier?" Blake responded getting to the point.

"Why yes it is are you a customer?" she said now being very friendly and all smiles.

"There are a few people I would like dead, if you know Little Red Riding Hood."

"So you know who I work with."

"With? Not for?" Blake said sounding skeptical. _Red is at the top of the food chain I doubt she would work with someone like this._

"She doesn't pay me we split the profits. Of course she gets 98% of the money, but I'm not complaining."

"Do I ever come in contact with her?" Blake asked, getting back on topic.

"It depends. Usually not, but in some cases when I am unavailable and she is, as well as the client not being too big a risk she will collect payment personally.

"Okay. I would like Johnathan Ren to be killed."

"Can do. You will be contacted later and told when and where to bring one hundred and twenty million lien. After you tell me how to contact you." _One twenty. That's a pretty good price for top of the line work. It's only forty more than I would have had it done for anyway and that's with plenty of connections and lower quality work._

"_I'm Blake Belladonna" _and Blake hung up.

**Red's pov**

"Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt," _Xavier was calling again so soon? Good job. I'll give her a bonus._

"Hello, Xavier."

"Hi, Blake Belladonna ordered for Jonathan Ren to be killed."

"Thank you for telling me." _Blake is obviously looking for me, but why. She doesn't have much of a reason to kill me. I did kill one of her best employees, but going after someone as dangerous as me for a reason as unimportant as that is stupid. She could be going after me for emotional reasons, Adam was her mentor and people tend to get emotionally attached to their teachers if they're good, which Adam was unless they're psychopathic which I've heard Blake isn't. Crime bosses in general aren't psychotic for whatever reason. So if she isn't trying to kill me what else would she want? She has plenty of assassins she could easily and less expensively have gotten Johnathan Ren killed, unless Blake wanted her on her payroll permanently. Yes, that was it, having a world class murderer among other things would be immensely useful. I actually think it could be a good idea, she could pay me plenty and I would defiantly have more fun._

Now that Red was looking for Blake all she had to do was break into Blake's home, which she knew Blake would be at right now. Red thought it best to know everything there is to know about the most powerful crime boss on the planet, she only wished she had looked more into who worked for her so she didn't have to spend a ton of her time getting back to her.

Blake seemed to like being inconspicuous, she drove a normal car had a pretty normal house if a bit on the high end, when she could buy out an entire city and had done that once leaving hundreds of thousands homeless for a week before she returned them. Blake also had somewhat of a conscience.

All Red had to do what walk up to the front door and pick the lock, which she noticed was particularly advanced, and she was in. There was almost no security past completing the nearly impossible task of finding Blake's house. She began to search the house, on the third room she went though, the living room, she found Blake reading.

"What are you reading?" she asked. Blake started, pulling a pistol on her on reflex, then her eyes widened, realizing who she was looking at.

"What are you doing here?"

"You've been looking for me, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I wanted to see what you wanted and possibly give it to you, but my question still stands."

"The Lord of the Rings."

"A classic. So why were you looking for me?"

"It crossed my mind that having you work for me would be very useful and you didn't seem too negative about the White Fang."

"Why in the world would I work for you?" _I shouldn't give in to easily._

"I'll pay you 500,000 lien a week plus a varying amount for each job."

"I don't know it sounds kind of boring."

"You could of course quit at almost any time. There's not a lot I could do to stop you."

"Agreed, with the condition of I will be working with you not for you."

"Deal."


	5. Little Red Riding Hood ch5

**I do not own RWBY.**

**Red's pov**

Back at Blake's office the crime boss had told Red that she wanted Weiss Schnee's bodyguard, assassinated because he was also selling weapons cheap, taking some of her revenue. So red was scouting the Schnee manor.

It had amazing security, four guards posted at the front gates and one posted at ten foot intervals around the perimeter, all heavily armed. They also had Turrets! Actual Turrets! They looked to be top of the line Atlassian model 144s, which use 180 caliber piercing nuclear rounds. They could take down a couple tanks in one shot, and with a fire rate of 5 shots per second they were generally used for breaking into high security bunkers, but even then they were overkill.

_I can't let those fire. Assuming I don't get hit and stay out of the blast radius it will draw everyone in the entire manor here. _

Red used her semblance to jump from the tree she was in to behind the first turret. She slowly walked around it to stay out of sight of the other turrets and when the coast was clear she used crescent rose to cut open the base of the turret to get at the wiring. After a second she realized what she was looking at. It was the way a bomb was set up. _Oh great now I have to defuse a bomb. _Luckily she did know how to do that and did so just in time to get out of the way of the camera that was about to be pointed straight at her. She then deactivated each of the other turrets each of which was consecutively easier as there were less and less active turrets sweeping the area.

When she had finally finished the grueling task she dropped down through the skylight which contrary to popular media did have plenty of security on it, but regardless it was still the best way to enter.

The inside of the manor had little security. _They probably thought no one would get this far. Although anyone that could get past what's outside could also get past whatever you might put inside. I certainly could. _Red stealthily moved towards Weiss Schnee's bedroom, the best place for a bodyguard to be.

Red readied Crescent Rose before she opened the door to Weiss' room. Weiss wasn't in the room. She was most likely in the shower going by the sound, but her attention was more focused on the man about to shoot her. She lunged forward and to the left, ducking behind a couch. She got up quickly and shot at her target, who dogged, managing to only get a graze on his upper arm. The bullet had gone through the door leading to where Weiss was. If she was dead that would be unfortunate, she could have gotten paid a lot to kill her. The man began unloading his pistol in her direction, but she unfurled her sweetheart and deflected the deadly projectiles. She jumped up, over the couch, beginning to swing her scythe in a large arc, which would have cut him in half had he not tried to block with his gun, throwing off her aim a little. Instead of cutting him in half she bisected his head, the cut going straight through one of his eyes, a sight she found slightly amusing.

"Wow. That was pretty impressive." Red froze. _Well at least I haven't killed the girl._ Red turned around slowly twisting her scythe so that the barrel was pointed at the heiress. "You don't need to be worried about me calling the guards, if your only intension was to kill him which I've heard it is and is further supported, by the fact that I'm still alive."

"You do realize I just killed the person whose job it is to protect you, right?"

"He was a douchebag and incompetent. I'm glad he's dead." _Wow this girl's a bitch, _"You on the other hand are extraordinarily competent and I am willing to pay 500,000 lien per week for your services." a bitch that could be useful to me. _She's offering exactly the same amount as Blake, so it's not worth double crossing her, but if I could work for both I could double my profits. I'd just have to keep both in the dark about the situation. _

"I'm rather busy."

"I'd give you a job; you'd do it when it's convenient for you." _This is too easy, _Red thought to herself, internally grinning.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" _I hope it's not assassination of White Fang members. That could be tricky given the fact Blake probably doesn't trust me very much yet and would guess I had something to do with it._

"I could use the designs for the newest scrolls from Plum Inc." _She's giving me a test run, to make sure my reputation is genuine and I'm not going to quit at the first opportunity. Not bad._

"That won't take long at all."

Red made her way back towards her point of entry and encountered a group of nineteen guards running towards her new employer's room. _That's pathetic those gunshot went off like two minutes ago. I could have killed Weiss and been long gone by now. _Presently, Red open fired at the guards killing six before any of them got a shot off. As finally began to return fire she used her semblance to dodge between the poorly aimed bullets and decapitate another four personnel with her now fully extended blade. _I wonder if this will anger Weiss, _Red pondered idly as she pulled her weapon back, simultaneously bisecting someone's head and impaling another man with the rear of her scythe.

One of the younger guards brought his gun up to her face. She twisted her beloved weapon around and extending it to pierce a rather attractive woman's kidneys, lungs, and liver and bringing up her foot to crack the young guard's sternum, but waited just long enough so that he would shoot. Her foot crashed into his chest, sending his into a couple of other men and shattering his ribs in such a way that they would sever his trachea, while this was happening she had leant back to let the bullet whistle over her and into someone's head. She turned her back bend into a flip and brought Crescent rose around and disemboweled two more women. She then turned to the final two people who were preoccupied with the flailing's of the man whose trachea she had severed. They both died with a bullet to the head.

The girl quickly climbed back up to the skylight before anymore guards could bother her.

**Tell me what you think of the fight scene. Was it good? Bad? Too long? Any other reviews are also greatly appreciated. **


End file.
